


Untitled (How Does It Feel)

by vintageprayers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintageprayers/pseuds/vintageprayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Bucky enjoy dramatic irony, inside jokes, and the way Steve turns incoherent in bed (or anywhere else they can get him naked).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (How Does It Feel)

It starts with a stupid joke about how Steve talks too much. The rest of the team thinks it’s because Captain America does the directing on planned missions (or afternoons where robots show up in Manhattan and set stuff on fire or aliens attempt to bring down the Empire State Building), so his voice is a near constant in their ears, telling them via radio what to do so no one dies and everyone gets to go back home to their beds. They snicker and agree when Darcy nudges Bucky and complains with a glint in her eye about Steve being such a chatterbox.

And if Steve blushes at the comments, it’s easy to assume that he’s just embarrassed about the good-natured ribbing. When Tony takes it up, asking how Steve gets anything done on missions with his mouth always running, Bucky leans into Darcy, barely concealing his laughter in her shoulder. She bites her lips to hide her smile and raises her eyebrows at Steve, who rolls his eyes and slumps in his chair. But it’s really not their fault that it’s become kind of a thing around the team. Like telling Steve to shut up is suddenly the best entertainment anyone can offer.

They wouldn’t do it if it wasn’t so funny. Steve inevitably blushes and occasionally glares at them and then finds an excuse to leave the room, with Bucky and Darcy close behind him. And then they fuck him senseless while he struggles to make words, because the fantastic thing about Steve is that the part of his brain wired for coherency has on off switch connected directly to his dick. And it’s hilarious, but also the best thing in the world, because Steve gasping for air and choking out their names is hot as hell. There is literally nothing better.

Except maybe for the look on his face when they make not-so-sly references to it in public.

It’s gotten to the point where hearing Bucky say “God, Stevie, will you just _shut up_ ,” in response to Steve opening his mouth turns her on, but that might also have something to do with the way he tends to put his hand somewhere inappropriate when he does it. Like the last time they had to watch Steve make a speech at yet another fundraiser, when Bucky managed to drag her dress up to her thighs beneath the tablecloth without anyone noticing, and while he was inching his fingers higher and higher he whispered in her ear about shutting Steve up later.

Later turned out to be on her way back from the bathroom, when she got pulled into a coat closet already occupied by Steve and Bucky. Steve was nearly unrecognizable as the polished man that had been in front of the microphone, his hair pulled in different directions and his tux in shambles. She could barely see in the dark room, but Bucky on his knees with Steve’s cock down his throat was still probably the best sight ever invented. Bucky reached up, still working him over with his mouth, and dragged Darcy closer by her thigh until she was pressed up against both of them. And then he made good on his earlier tease by pushing her underwear aside and tracing his fingers over her until she was embarrassingly wet.

And through all of this, Steve was just gasping and moaning, clutching at Darcy’s waist with one hand and fisting Bucky’s hair with the other. Darcy rocked her hips and scratched her nails over his chest where the buttons to his shirt were undone.

Bucky let up, pulling his mouth off of Steve and replacing it with his hand, stroking him lazily. Darcy nearly growled when he took his other hand away from her.

“Hey Steve?” Bucky looked up at him from his knees, and through the shadows Darcy could see him licking his lips. She couldn’t imagine how it must have looked for Steve and his supervision.

“Steve, baby, I’ll let you come if you can tell me Darcy’s favorite color.”

Steve grunted and jerked forward, clearly displeased with the interruption. Bucky twisted his hand, grinning up at him when his head dropped back and he let out a whine.

“Steve, I’ll let you come _on me_ if you just tell me. Come on, it’s not that hard.”

Darcy let out a desperate laugh and Steve tugged her tighter against him, leaning over to suck a kiss against her neck. She pulled him off by his hair, shaking her head.

“Not cool, Steve. Pay attention to Bucky,” she chided.

Steve’s eyes were dark and he looked practically feral. For a second she was sure he would give up on Bucky and just press her back against a shelf, but he focused on Bucky again, breathing shakily.

“Darce, _Darcy_ , ungh,” he started before moaning again at the slow twist of Bucky’s hand.

“Uh huh, big guy. Darcy. You wanna watch me fuck her after you’re done?”

Steve whined, throwing his head back again as Bucky’s hand tightened its grip around him.

“Fuck,” he managed. “Green. Green. _Green_.”

“Good boy.”

And then Bucky swallowed him down, holding him by his hips while he hollowed his cheeks and let Steve fuck his throat. Steve gripped desperately at Darcy’s dress and mouthed at her collar bones before scraping his teeth behind her ear in that spot that made her knees go weak. It wasn’t really a sign of coherency so much as a testament to how often he’s kissed her, but it worked all the same.

When Steve pressed his face fully into her neck, mumbling nonsense and moaning, she kicked Bucky lightly with the toe of her heel.

“You gonna make good on that promise?”

Bucky pulled back again and Steve groaned, peeling his face from Darcy’s skin and watching as Bucky unbuttoned his dress shirt with one hand and jerked Steve off with the other, until his chest was bare and Steve looked about ready to pop.

“Come on, Stevie. Let it go,” Bucky coaxed. He leaned in and licked a stripe up his cock and Steve tensed in Darcy’s arms. “Give it up.”

Darcy shifted so that she could press her cunt against Steve’s hip and wrapped her hand just underneath Bucky’s.

“I wanna see it,” she told him, rocking her hips slightly and sliding her hand in a counter rhythm to Bucky’s.

Bucky sat back on his heels and licked his lips and Steve jerked, spilling onto his chest in what seemed like never ending contractions. He moaned the whole while, leaning into Darcy and breathing heavily once he was done.

Bucky grinned, cocking his head to the side.

“You look like a fucking porno,” Darcy told him, still plastered against Steve and stroking him slowly.

“Oh yeah, kettle? You wanna take your hand of Steve’s dick before you say that?” He stared pointedly at Steve’s crotch and then back up at her.

“ _No_ ,” she replied, looking at the come on his chest instead of his eyes.

Steve curled into her shoulder, kissing her ear and mumbling something about how pretty she was, and Bucky scoffed.

“Don’t interrupt.”

Darcy shifted, finally taking her hand off of Steve, and he groaned, moving to lean against the back wall and watch with hooded eyes as she pulled her dress off and hung it over a shelf.

She raised an eyebrow at Bucky and he scrambled to his feet, drawing her into his arms and pressing his chest to hers so that she can feel Steve’s come on her tits. She was about to complain when he pressed his mouth to hers, biting her lips and pushing his tongue into her mouth so she could taste Steve. She could hear him breathing shallowly behind her, and the combination had her moaning into Bucky’s mouth.

Bucky unceremoniously stripped her of her underwear, pulling it down her thighs in a quick motion and barely waiting for her to kick it away before picking her up by her waist and walking her back the two steps until her back was pressed to Steve’s chest.

“Make yourself useful,” Bucky instructed Steve, waiting impatiently for him to grasp Darcy’s thighs and hold her up and open for him while Bucky pulled his cock out.

He wasted no time in driving into her, leaving her pinned against Steve and unable to wrap her legs around him.

“Fuck, Bucky, _fuck_ ,” she gasped. She arched against Steve and he shifted her weight so Bucky could grab under her thighs and he could pull down the straps of her bra and mold his hands around her tits.

“God, Steve, keep doing that, yeah,” Bucky gritted out. 

Every slap of Bucky’s hips against her pushed her higher, making her stomach clench and her hands grasp for purchase anywhere she could find it. She ended up with one hand over Steve’s on her chest and the other on Bucky’s shoulder. The wool of his trousers rasped against her inner thighs and Steve’s shirt felt so good against her back and somehow she’d ended up all but naked except for her heels and the bra that was trapping her arms. It was fucking _amazing_.

Bucky pressed in deep and stopped for a second, his head half turned to the door. Steve tensed behind her and tightened his grip around her.

“What the _fuck_ ,” she started, and Bucky hushed her. He looked at her again after a moment and smirked.

“There’s someone outside,” he said quietly. “Can you hear them Darcy?” His hands pushed her even wider and he pressed deeper, rolling his hips in tight circles. She could just barely hear the sound of conversation what must have been just a few feet outside the door, but at that moment it couldn’t have felt less important.

“Oh my god, Bucky, I _swear_ ,” she threatened.

“There’s no lock on the door,” he reminded her.

“Yeah, well this was your bright idea.”

“Actually,” he said with a lazy thrust. “Steve came up with the closet idea. Blame him.”

“I’m gonna blame _you_ if I don’t get to come soon,” she said in a hushed tone.

Steve laughed quietly behind her and she reached to swat at his face.

“This feels a little bit like payback,” he said into her ear.

“What? _Payback?_ Bucky’s the one who was teasing you. Remember? I was totally innocent.”

“ _Liar_ ,” he half sang on a whisper.

“Uh huh. You’re awful chatty _now_ ,” she muttered. He brushed his thumbs over her nipples and she jerked, inadvertently pressing Bucky’s pelvis against her clit.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she moaned.

“Quiet,” Bucky chided.

She glared at him and tugged on his shoulder until he came in closer and brushed his lips against hers.

“You gonna get us caught?” he asked.

“No. _Are you?_ ”

He laughed lightly. “No.” And then he pulled his hips back and drove into her, starting a rhythm that had her arching into Steve’s chest. Steve pressed two fingers against her clit and she came so hard that Bucky had to slap a hand against her mouth to keep her moans from letting everyone outside the world of that closet know that the keynote speaker and his angsty sidekick were fucking her brains out.

So, it’s understandable why, when she enters their apartment and hears Bucky admonishing Steve to be quiet _or else_ , she immediately stops thinking about pizza delivery and Netflix and starts thinking about whether or not she needs to be able to walk tomorrow.

When she opens the door to their bedroom, even with the weird Pavlovian response, she’s still completely unprepared for what she sees. Which is: Steve, completely naked and hard as hell, with his arms stretched over his head, and Bucky, hunched over him and fiddling with a second pair of handcuffs.

“See, I _told you_ we needed to hurry,” Bucky scolds him, and Steve rolls his eyes.

“No, no,” Darcy says. “No, this is perfect. Don’t change anything. In fact, nobody move, I need to record this for posterity.”

Steve jangles the handcuffs. “Nobody move? Really?” The movement makes the lines of his stomach muscles shift.

Darcy tilts her head. “Sorry, were you saying something?” she asks breathily.

Bucky moves around the bed to stand next to Darcy. “I got you a present.”

“I see that,” she breathes.

“Not him. Well, sort of him. But mostly this.” He holds up a hand, showing her a pair of keys dangling from a red thread.

“Buck, maybe we should have talked to her -” Steve starts, but Darcy shushes him.

“Nobody asked you,” she says brightly.

“And that was _my_ credit card we used -” he tries again, and Bucky turns to him, mouthing something Darcy can’t see. Steve flops his head back on the pillow and sighs.

“You wanna make him talk?” Bucky asks with a grin. Darcy eagerly grabs the keys, pulling the looped thread over her head like a necklace.

The next day, when Steve walks into the common kitchen, rolling his shoulders and yawning, three separate people tell him to shut up before he can even say good morning, and Bucky has to hold onto Darcy’s shoulders for support he’s laughing so hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Untitled (How Does It Feel), in case you didn't know, is a song by D'Angelo entirely composed of dirty talk.


End file.
